Winter Song
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Perasaan yang sempat terkubur itu akan selalu baik-baik saja. Seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun tak akan pernah bermekaran lagi. Tak akan pernah mengalunkan simfoninya yang indah./Dedicated for Ajang Hakuya/AU/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : **AU**, OOC (perhaps)**

* * *

Dedicated** for Ajang Hakuya**

* * *

**Enjoy **Yourself**!**

.

**Winter **Song

* * *

Butiran-butiran putih seperti kapas berjatuhan dari langit dan turun menutupi pepohonan, jalanan, atap rumah, pekarangan bahkan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tanpa menggunakan payung. Udara dingin terasa menusuk sampai ke pori-pori meskipun tubuh telah dibalut mantel khas musim dingin.

Biasanya di saat seperti ini, Sakura duduk di depan perapian dengan secangkir coklat panas di tangannya. Tapi nyatanya tidak begitu. Sakura kini tengah duduk di kursi disebuah _gazebo_ yang berada di taman kota. Dan ia tak sendiri. Di pinggirnya duduk seorang lelaki yang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi dan kelopak matanya terpejam, tangannya bersidekap di depan dadanya dan di telinganya terpasang _earphone _berwarna putih. Hari ini mereka bertemu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan hari ini pula mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu. Sakura membuang napasnya, menatap butiran-butiran putih yang berjatuhan dengan tenangnya. Ringan sekali rasanya.

"Kau tak bosan menatap salju?" tanya sebuah suara bariton khas milik lelaki itu yang mampu entah bagaimana membuat telinganya terasa hangat mendengar suara itu. Dan ini adalah pertanyaan yang hampir sama saat untuk pertama kalinya mereka bertemu.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap sang pemilik suara itu. Lelaki tadi yang memejamkan matanya kini menatap Sakura heran dengan satu alis yang terangkat ke atas.

"Aku tak akan pernah bosan, Sasuke," sahut Sakura sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Lelaki itu—Sasuke, membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk tegap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari manik _chartreuse_ milik Sakura.

"Apakah jika aku menjadi salju. Kau tak akan pernah bosan menatapku?" Sakura menahan napasnya saat pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura tahu pasti siapa lelaki ini. Lelaki yang tak akan mungkin mengatakan atau menanyakan hal semacam itu. Oh, meskipun terkadang ia juga tak terlalu mengerti jalan pikiran Sasuke.

"Aku —" Sakura terdiam. Entahlah ia harus menjawab apa. Ia tahu, karena ia merasakan perasaan itu. Perasaan tiga tahun lalu yang terkubur dalam di sela hatinya. Yang beberapa minggu ini muncul kembali. Ia merasakan perasaan yang membuat hatinya seringan awan saat lelaki berambut _deep navy blue _itu hadir di sisinya. Tapi ia tak boleh merasakan kembali perasaan itu. "—entahlah."

Sasuke masih tetap menatap Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pohon yang tertutupi salju.

"Sakura …" Sakura menoleh menatap Sasuke. Ia menyerahkan salah satu sisi _earphone-_nya kepada Sakura. Sakura menerimanya dengan ragu lalu memasangkannya di telinga kanannya. Perlahan-lahan lagu mulai mengalun terdengar di telinganya.

* * *

Terdengar bisikan lembut merdu merayu

Biaskan senyum tertawan rindu

* * *

**Empat hari yang lalu**

Sakura tengah mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Tak terlalu lambat tapi tak terlalu cepat. Sore itu pekerjaannya menumpuk dan membuatnya lelah. Jalanan tak terlalu ramai.

Ponsel-nya berdering di atas kursi penumpang di sebelah kursi pengemudi yang ia duduki. Sakura menoleh sembari membawa ponselnya.

_**Mia cara calling…**_

Sakura masih tetap menatap layar kecil ponsel _flip_ putihnya tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan segera mengangkatnya. Ia lupa bahwa ia sedang menyetir, dan saat ia menatap ke depan jalanan. Ia langsung menginjak rem sekuatnya dan menyebabkan tubuhnya terbentur setir mobil. Sakit memang. Tapi ia hiraukan rasa sakit itu, dan bergegas keluar mobil berharap orang yang **hampir **ia tabrak tak terluka.

Matanya melebar saat didapati sesosok lelaki yang terduduk di aspal dan mencoba berdiri.

"Sa ... Sasuke …" desisnya saat menyadari siapa sosok yang akan ia tabrak itu.

Lelaki itu—Sasuke menatap Sakura datar. Lalu, tiba-tiba wajahnya meskipun tak kentara menjadi agak cerah saat melihat wanita yang berdiri di depannya ini.

"Hn. Kau masih tetap ceroboh—" Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam, "—Sakura."

Sakura menahan napasnya saat Sasuke mengucapkan namanya. Ada sesuatu dari suaranya yang membuatnya menahan napas. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri sendiri. Bibirnya tersenyum.

"Err—kau tak apa-apa, kan? Maaf tadi aku lengah. Bagaimana kalau ki—"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Sebagai gantinya kau harus mentraktirku kopi hitam. Hn?" potong Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum, "Baiklah. Ayo masuk mobilku!"

.

.

Di kedai kopi mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Terdiam cukup lama. Tentu, mereka bingung akan mengatakan apa. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, banyak hal yang mungkin ingin ditanyakan mereka. Tapi, karena terlalu banyak mereka tak tahu harus memulainya darimana.

Sakura menatap cangkir putih berisi cairan hijau kekuningan, lalu jemarinya menekuk memegang daun telinga cangkir dan membawa bibir cangkir kepada bibirnya yang berwarna _pink _pias. Ia menyesapnya perlahan sembari menatap ke arah luar jendela. Salju memang tak turun. Tapi jalanan sudah putih tertutupi salju semalam.

Manik _obsidian _milik Sasuke memandang Sakura. Memandang pemandangan indah menurutnya. Saat Sakura memandang keluar jendela sembari tubuhnya tertimpa cahaya lampu kedai yang membuatnya begitu menakjubkan. Baginya saat Sakura seperti itu membuat suasana di sekelilingnya terasa damai.

Merasa diperhatikan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Sasuke sembari mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil—meskipun terlihat seperti tak tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura. Meletakkan cangkir berisi _green tea-_nya di atas meja.

"Kau tak bosan menatap jalanan penuh salju?" Sasuke tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

Sakura terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ya—dari dulu aku tak pernah bosan," jawabnya lirih.

Mereka masih bertatapan. Manik mata _obsidian _itu seakan menariknya bagai magnet. Membuatnya tak lepas dari pandangan itu dan terus semakin dalam. Tapi ada sesuatu pula yang membuatnya menahan untuk tak terlalu dekat dan dalam untuk mencobanya pergi dari sana. Dari dasar hitam pekat yang sunyi sekaligus indah.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Baginya, bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke setelah sekian lama membuatnya terkejut, senang dan sedih. Entahlah, hatinya seakan mengalunkan simfoni tiada batas, menampilkan senja yang tak hilang. Membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya itu muncul kembali setelah sekian lama ia mencoba melenyapkan segalanya. Melenyapkan ironi dalam kalbunya.

Sedih karena lirihan sukmanya mengatakan tak seharusnya ia merasakan **'****itu' **kembali. Karena ia telah memiliki simfoni dalam hatinya untuk yang terkasih—suaminya.

* * *

Karena dari sini semuanya berawal

Berjuta tanya bicara

Membawaku berangan di tengah kedamaian

* * *

Mereka bertemu kembali dan seterusnya dalam empat hari terakhir ini. Secara tak sengaja. Dan Sakura tahu ini salah. Hari-hari terlarang baginya. Tapi semua yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke tetap berkesan. Tak mengurangi segala waktu yang terasa begitu lambat saat bersamanya. Ia tak mempersoalkan soal kepergian Sasuke tiga tahun lalu yang tanpa mengabarinya. Ia tak mempedulikan itu, meskipun dalam benaknya selalu bertanya-tanya.

Bersama dengan Sasuke, baginya terasa merengkuh pikirnya. Merasakan hal yang berbeda. Dan itu sampai menyentuh hatinya kembali. Yang seharusnya tak boleh ia biarkan.

Tapi sungguh. Ia tak kuasa untuk menahan perasaan itu hadir kembali dihidupnya yang telah berbeda. Memberikan kembali satu warna pada hatinya. Walau hubungannya dengan suaminya—Gaara, baik-baik saja.

Apakah ia salah?

Ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Apakah ia salah menerima tawaran minum Sasuke?

Apakah ia salah mencoba membentuk kembali tali silaturahmi?

Apakah ia **bersalah **pada Gaara?

Entahlah, ia tak tahu apa ia salah atau benar. Karena ini di luar kuasanya. Tuhan yang membuatnya ia bertemu kembali dengan Sasuke. Dan—entah—karena ini hanya keegoisannya pula yang membuat ia kembali menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk minum di kedai kopi.

"Kau masih tetap bekerja sampai larut? Itu tak baik untukmu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke sembari menyesap _black coffe-_nya.

"Ya... tapi itu juga agar pekerjaanku cepat selesai sebelum natal."

"Hn. Ya, aku mengerti. Hari untuk keluarga." Sasuke memandang pohon natal yang sedang dihias di taman kota dekat kedai kopi yang biasa mereka kunjungi.

Dua hari lagi, hari menjelang natal.

"Ehm, ya tentu saja. Aku tak ingin melewatkan malam natal tanpa Gaara."

Perkataan Sakura cukup membuat Sasuke tertegun. Terdiam. Jiwanya seakan terperangkap kasih yang sendu saat mendengarnya. Ia tertawa miris dalam hatinya. Ia melupakan satu fakta. **Bahwa Sakura bukan lagi miliknya!**

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke terkesiap dan menatap Sakura. "Aku tak apa. Yah, mungkin aku agak capek. Mau kuantar pulang?" tawarnya.

Sakura menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Tak usah, aku bawa mobil, kok!"

Sakura melirik jamnya. "Hm, sepertinya sudah agak larut juga. Aku pulang duluan ya Sasu—"

"Besok aku tunggu kau di taman kota, saat jam makan siang—" potong Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lalu beranjak dari tempatnya. Dan langkah Sakura terhenti sesaat, saat Sasuke mengatakan, "—untuk yang terakhir kalinya, Sakura."

Tanpa menoleh Sakura mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan mencoba membesarkan hati. Dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Sakura tak akan kembali kepelukkannya.

* * *

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu meninggalkan diriku yang terpana

Seakan terperosok ke dalam pesona mata dan senandungmu

* * *

Tanpa terasa bulir air mata jatuh di kedua pipi mereka tanpa mereka menyadarinya. Rasanya waktu-waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat sekaligus begitu lambat. Sekarang, hari dimana mereka memutuskan untuk bertemu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Karena mereka menyadari. Segalanya telah berubah. Lima hari ini cukup untuk mereka menyadari segalanya terlalu terlambat.

Tapi dalam hati mereka. Perasaan yang sempat terkubur itu akan selalu baik-baik saja. Seperti sebelumnya. Walaupun tak akan pernah bermekaran lagi. Tak akan pernah mengalunkan simfoninya yang indah. Tapi mereka memutuskan untuk menjadikannya kenangan yang akan selalu tersimpan di tempat yang istimewa. Di hati mereka.

Sakura menghapus jejak air matanya. Lalu tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya juga.

"Kalau bisa, aku tak ingin bersedih, Sakura." Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura. Menautkan dengan jemarinya. "Kau tahu, semalam aku mempersiapkan diri untuk menguatkan hatiku. Tapi hatiku tetap saja sulit. Tapi kau datang dengan wajah tersenyum. Menghilang segala kerisauan dan membuat hatiku menjadi tenang."

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku—tiga tahun lalu. Begitu sulit rasanya. Tiba-tiba kau menghilang tanpa mengabariku. Aku benar-benar putus asa. Untunglah ada Gaara yang setia menemaniku. Dan perlahan rasa itu berkembang. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku harus memilih, kan? Aku benar-benar bingung harus memilih siapa. Aku tak ingin menyakiti kau ataupun Gaara. Sulit sekali. Tapi setiap malam aku selalu berdo'a pada Tuhan untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagiku. Dan—hatiku membawaku pada pilihan itu. Pada Gaara. Tapi, meskipun aku memilih Gaara, aku tetap mencintaimu, Sasuke. Mungkin kita takkan pernah bersama. Tapi aku selalu menyayangimu," ucap Sakura dengan suara parau. Menahan riak di matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. "Ya, aku tahu, Sakura. Karena aku merasakannya. Di sini ..." ucapnya sembari menunjuk dadanya.

* * *

Aku tersadar, pesonamu dan senandungmu

Hanyalah kau persembahkan pada dia yang terkasih

* * *

**25 Desember, 11.45 a.m**

Butiran-butiran putih itu begitu berkilauan menerpa yang ada di sekelilingnya. Orang-orang bersuka cita menyambut datangnya hari ini. Taman kota hari ini terlihat ramai. Pohon natal yang berdiri menjulang dengan hiasan pernak-pernik begitu memukau.

Seorang wanita berambut _bubble gum_ itu tengah tertawa senang. Mengubah pose-posenya. Dari yang tersenyum, cemberut, merengut, sedih, dan tertawa lepas.

"Sudah ... sudah, Gaara-kun. Giliranmu!" ucap Sakura sembari menghampiri lelaki berambut merah bata dengan tato kanji '_ai' _di dahinya.

"Hm, tidak. Kau saja, Sakura-_chan_!" ucapnya sembari menghindari tangan Sakura yang mencoba mengambil kamera di tangannya.

"Uh... kau ini menjengkelkan! Berikan padaku!" Sakura merengut kesal sembari tetap mencoba mengambil kamera di tangan suaminya itu.

Gaara terkekeh geli. Mencoba menghindari Sakura.

BRUK.

Sakura terjatuh menimpa Gaara.

"Aww ..." rintihnya.

Gaara tertawa senang. Lalu mencoba untuk duduk di atas gumpalan salju yang menutupi rerumputan. Sakura ikut terduduk.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sewot.

Gaara tersenyum, lalu mencubit pipi Sakura gemas.

"Mengapa kau mencubitku? Sakit!" ucap Sakura sembari mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah karena cubitan Gaara.

"Gemas."

"Hehehe... aku ini menggemaskan, ya?" Sakura nyengir.

Gaara berdiri tak serta merta menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menarik lengan Sakura menuju kedai kopi yang tak jauh dari taman kota.

Saat akan masuk, _mistotle _terpasang di atas pintu masuk.

Gaara dan Sakura memerah wajahnya. Konon menurut rumor, jika ada _mistotle _tiap pasangan yang ada di bawahnya atau melihatnya harus saling berciuman. Sontak ini membuat kedua pasang suami istri itu malu. Meskipun sudah tiga tahun menikah. Tetap saja mereka masih malu-malu.

Gaara menghela napas. Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya dan memiringkan wajahnya. Napas Gaara terasa mulai menerpa wajah Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan. Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya.

Cup. Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Menyebarkan rasa hangat dan manis dalam waktu bersamaan. Menghentikan rotasi waktu. Menghangatkan jiwa. Dan mengalunkan simfoni indah yang membuat insan yang mendengarnya menangis bahagia dalam hati mereka.

Sakura merasa bahagia. Melambung ke awan. Baginya kehadiran Gaara maupun Sasuke di sisinya membuatnya bagai seringan awan. Ini adalah pilihannya. Melepaskan Sasuke dan menyimpan kenangan indah di hatinya. Dan ini adalah pilihannya. Membuat kenangan baru bersama Gaara. Menghabiskan waktunya bersama Gaara dan membuat simfoni dalam hatinya terus menggema. Mengisi seluruh relung hatinya oleh simfoni yang diciptakan Gaara.

Mereka menjauhkan wajahnya satu sama lain. Membuka kedua kelopak mata mereka. _Jade _bertemu _chartreuse. _Mereka tersenyum dan saling menatap penuh cinta.

"Merry Christmas!" ucap mereka berdua. Lalu saling berpegangan tangan dan masuk ke dalam kedai kopi.

.

Terdengar bisikan lembut merdu merayu

Biaskan senyum tertawan rindu

Karena dari sini semuanya berawal

Berjuta tanya bicara

Membawaku berangan di tengah kedamaian

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu meninggalkan diriku yang terpana

Seakan terperosok ke dalam pesona mata dan senandungmu

Aku tersadar, pesonamu dan senandungmu

Hanyalah kau persembahkan pada dia yang terkasih

Kupejamkan mata tuk sibakkan bayanganmu

Tapi sampai kapanpun bayanganmu telah terukir indah dalam ingatan

Dan akhirnya aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan pesonamu dan menciptakan senandung bagimu

Karena kau dan aku

Hanya dalam angan-angan

Tapi semua yang aku butuhkan

Semua yang aku ingini

Adalah dirimu ...

.

"Lagu ini mewakili perasaanku. Kuharap kau mau menjaga dan mendengarnya lagi sewaktu-waktu," ucap Sasuke sembari menyerahkan I-pod miliknya. "Aku berharap ada di sisimu saat menyenandungkan lagu ini. Tapi itu tak mungkin. Jika kau mendengarnya bayangkan aku ada di sisimu. Hari ini memang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi—aku senang bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya sembari menarik Sakura untuk ikut berdiri. Lalu dengan sigap. Sasuke membawa Sakura dalam rengkuhannya. Memberikan kehangatannya untuk yang terkahir kailnya.

"Maafkan aku dan selamat tinggal, Sakura!" Sasuke melepas pelukannya. Membalikkan badannya. Dan langkahnya membawanya meninggalkan Sakura yang masih berdiri terpaku di sana. Menatap punggung Sasuke yang perlahan menjauh.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu berbalik menatap Sakura agak jauh.

"_Merry Christmas_, Sakura! _Bye_!" teriaknya sembari tersenyum.

Sakura balas berteriak sembari melambaikan tangannya. Air matanya terjatuh lagi. Ia tahu perasaan apa yang Sasuke rasakan. Karena ia pun merasakannya. Saat Sasuke tadi meneriakkan ucapan selamat natal padanya, ia melihat dengan jelas butiran bening yang jatuh di pipi Sasuke. Air mata.

.

.

Terkadang kita tak pernah tahu. Dengan siapa kita akan bertemu dan dengan siapa kita akan berpisah. Dan kita tak akan pernah tahu. Takdir apa yang akan menghampiri kita.

Pertemuan dan perpisahan adalah hal yang wajar.

Dalam perjalanan tiap masing-masing individu memiliki jalan tempuh yang berbeda. Ketika anak Adam dan Hawa dipertemukan dan diikat dalam suatu takdir yang kasat mata, saat itulah jalan meraih kebahagiaan hakiki akan menghampirimu. Membawamu dalam pilihan-pilihan yang tiap pilihan itu membawamu pada suatu pembelajaran. Juga bertemu dengan berbagai hal.

Takdir memang ditentukan oleh Tangan Sang Penguasa semesta alam. Karena dari awal, tali takdir telah mengikat kita. Kita hanya perlu untuk bagaimana meraihnya. Meraih kebahagiaan dalam kebersamaan dan perjuangan.

Jalan yang ditempuh memang selalu mempermainkan kita. Bukan takdir yang mempermainkan. Takdir hanyalah sekedar menunggu kita di akhir garis _finish_. Dan di garis itu, kebahagiaan hakikilah yang menunggu kita.

* * *

**The end**

* * *

**omake**

Sakura memutar kembali lagu yang diciptakan Sasuke. Senandung itu perlahan mulai mengalun. Sakura tersenyum saat bayangan imajiner Sasuke tengah duduk berada di sisinya. Menatapnya sembari tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum.

Sasuke memang pernah mengisi hatinya dan akan selalu mengisi hatinya. Tapi itu akan menjadi pelengkap lembaran kosong dikehidupannya. Menjadinya sebuah kenangan manis yang tertulis dalam bab-bab kehidupannya.

.

.

Sementara itu di belahan dunia sana. Sasuke terduduk di kursi menghadap perapian, tangannya memegang mug berisi _mint tea_. Ia tersenyum dengan tatapan lembut. Membayangkan Sakura duduk di sisinya.

Andai saja ada kakaknya dan melihat apa yang di lakukan lelaki ini. Pasti akan menjadi bahan tertawaan dan bulan-bulanan. Untung saj—

"Sasuke... Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau—" Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan diikat satu dibelakang yang wajahnya mirip Sasuke dengan garis kerut di bawah kantung matanya menatap adiknya itu dengan pandangan heran campur geli. "—gila, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menatap kakaknya itu dengan pandangan membunuh. Kesal karena dipanggil gila. Oh, dan tentu membuat lamunannya untuk membuat bayangan imajiner Sakura buyar seketika.

"Itachi ... kubunuh kau!" geramnya.

* * *

**Author talk's:**

Hehe... +ketawa cengengesan+ sebelumnya mau ngucapin selamat natal bagi yang merayakan. ^^ Meskipun telat juga gak apa, kan? Dan meskipun Rie gak ngerayain natal, tapi Rie pengen buat fict ini dan ide ini ada saat Rie dengerin lagunya mbak **YUI **yang **Goodbye Days**. Karena masih dalam suasana natal akhirnya seperti inilah. Awalnya setting waktu itu musim gugur, tapi ya karena itu, Rie ubah jadi musim dingin. Eh... maafkan jika gaje dan aneh. Ini fict Oneshot Rie yang kedua. Ternyata bikin Oneshot itu perlu kerja keras daripada membuat multi chap. Maaf kalo feelnya gak ada. m(_ _)m Ini Rie persembahkan khusus untuk **Ajang Hakuya.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy new year. Semoga di Tahun 2011 kita menjadi lebih baik lagi. Amin...**

akhir kata... **REVIEW! Sampaikan kritik, saran, dan apa ya... ya pokoknya... R E V I E W**

**Terimakasih banyak sudah menyempatkan untuk membaca. ^^**


End file.
